Tousens sister
by Hi.immar4nd0mprsn
Summary: Lilith a beautiful girl who recently returns to soul society and discovers news on her brother and two more captains. What dose Aizen want with her though she is just an average shinigami. Or is she? P.s doesn't really flow with the show and is rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: nope don't own anything about bleach except my OC Lilith.**

* * *

"Hey! Matsumoto" a tall dark skinned woman yelled as she ran up to the lieutenant. "How are you?"

"OMG! Lilith I missed you" Rangiku said. "You need to come with me… let's go." Matsumoto said with a smile on her face.

"Wait Matsumoto where are you taking me, where on earth are we going." The dark skinned girl

"Girl you missed a lot while you were on that mission thingy, now come on let's go drink and catch up" Matsumoto said to her old friend Lilith.

"Really what did I miss, obviously it can't be that bad I mean it's soul society stuff never goes down hill here." Lilith said as she saw Rangiku raise her brow.

"Oh Lil you won't believe what happened here" Matsumoto said as they enters the captains work room.

"Um Matsumoto what are we doing in here isn't this where you and your captain do paper work? Plus there is no sake we can't drink here." Lilith said.

"Yes but I have hidden stashes of sake all over this room. Oh and please don't tell my captain." Matsumoto said thinking of what her captain may do to her. "Anyways let's start drinking!" She said as she opened a cabinet and reached in the back. "Ha let's get this party started!" Matsumoto said while pulling out a bottle of sake.

"Ummm Matsumoto I don't think that's a wise idea." Lilith said as the short white haired captain came up behind Matsumoto, anger filled his whole expression.

"So that's where you keep it!" Toshiro angrily said with his arms crossed,eyes closed and eyebrow twitching.

"Oh um captain! I didn't expect to see you here. It's not what you think though this is just a umm a a celebration."Matsumoto said as she rubbed the back of her head.

~knock knock~

"Enter" captain hitsugaya said trying to suppress his anger. As the door opened three people walked in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lilith said happily as her friends walked in.

"Lieutenant Yachriru, third seat Ikakku, and fith seat Yumichika, is there something you need" the captain said as he still tried to relax.

"No captain we just dropped by for a visit" Ikakku said as he walked over to Lilith. "Hey Lil this little brat wanted to say hi." He said as he shrugged his left shoulder

"Hm why whose behind you?" Lilith said as Yachriru popped up from Ikakkus shoulder. "Yachiru?! Hey there why did you come I was only expecting Ikakku and Yumichika." Lilith said with a surprised expression.

"We'll duh silly I wanted to see my big siss" Yachiru said in a giggly voice, as she jumped off of ikakkus shoulder to Lilith.

"Yachiru I'm not your sister get off of me, plus I have to leave and report my status to captain Tousen, so, got to go bye." Lilith said as she tried to leave only to be blocked by Yumichika.

"Ah ah ah, no you don't" Yumichika said as he dragged Lilith to a couch and sat her down. "Lilly there is something you need to know about Kaname Tousen, Sosuke Aizen, and Ichimaru Gin." He said.

"Wait…what y-your kidding me what has my brother done." Lilith said with worried and confused features oh her face.

"The three former captains betrayed and abandoned soul society and left to hueco mundo." Captain Hitsugaya said to Lilith.

"W-what y-you lie! I'm seeing my brother don't wait up. good bye." Said Lilith as she got up and walked down the hall

"Wait Lilly hang on!" Madrame said as he caught up to Lilith. "The captains not lying go back to the room so they can talk to ya." He said in a commanding tone.

"See I would love to but I have to report to who ever is in charge." Lilith said as she walked away to her captains room.

"Wait Lilith-" Matsumoto called out

"Leave her it's best if she saw for herself that her brother is not there." Captain Hitsugaya said

"Man I hope they were lying" Lilith said to herself as she arrived at her captains work room. Knocking three times she awaited for a response.

"Enter." A voice called from the opposite side of the door. When Lilith opened the door pure shock enveloped her whole body. Her beautiful and lively green eyes fell dark and dull. Lilith stared at the empty desk for only her lieutenant was in the room. Her brother was gone just like how her friends told her.

"Fith seat Kaname Lilith, it's good to see that you have returned from your long mission completely unharmed…h-hey what's wrong your just standing there" the lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi said walking over to her.

"They were right. He is gone and he's not coming back is he?" Lilith said as she fell to her knees and tears started to stain her dark Carmel skin.

"Lil I'm sorry but he is not going to come back come on you look like shit." Hisagi said to her as he pulled her up to her feet and walked her to her room. " Here we are now get some rest." Shūhei said as he pushed her into her room and closed the door. Lilith stood there for only a second to recap of what happened.

"We'll this day turned to shit." Lilith said as she flopped onto her bed, not bothering to change her clothes.

meanwhile in hueco mundo

"Yes Aizen-sama." A man with black hair and turquoise like tears rolling down his deathly pale face.

"Thank you Ulquiorra I think it's time they see each other after all this time." A brown haired man said sitting in a white throne, his head resting on his closed hand. As the man by the name Ulquiorra left the room another man entered. This man was dark skinned. His hair was a dark color an braided he had silver band like glasses around his eyes

"You summoned me lord Aizen" the dark skin man said to him.

"Yes I did Tousen, we have a special guest arriving tomorrow I would like you to tell Gin, That is all" Aizen said as he waved his hand to dismiss Tousen. As the door closed and Aizen was alone he smirked." We shall soon meet again Lilith and maybe this time we can finish the conversation we started."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope

* * *

"Ugh why now it's too early" Lilith said to her self as she looked out her window to see that the sun was barely rising and there was a thick cloudy fog. "Yeah way to early" she said as she laid back down wanting to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, after all the tossing and turning sleep felt like the most impossible thing in the world." Well I guess Ill just take a walk" Lilith said as she changed her clothes and headed outside.

"Hm oh hey Lilith why are you up so early" a small black haired woman said as she walked over to Lilith." How are you Lilith?" She asked.

"Oh hi Rukia I'm good but I woke up and could not fall back to sleep so I decided to go for a walk, and I thought I told you to just call me Lil." She responded to Rukia.

"Oh that's good and I will try to remember that next time. Do you mind if I joined you?" Rukia said. Lilith nodes and they began to walk until the fog got even more thicker." Um Lilith I think we should head back now something feels…off…" she said her eyes showing concern as the fog continued to grow so thick that they could barely see their own hand in front of them.

"Good I'm not the only one lets go back" Lilith said as they stopped to turn around only to be hit by a wave of spiritual pressure. The bells went off as the shinigami awoke from their slumber to figure out what the spiritual pressure was."Rukia what the hell was that?" Lilith said as an oval like rip formed in the fog.

"What. Impossible." Rukia said as she stared at the putrid darkness that enveloped the inside if the rip.

" Rukia what tell me. What is going on" Lilith said as Rukia drew her sword and a tall pale man with turquoise tears rolling down his face steped out of the rip and onto the soil

"That rip you saw, it's called a garganta and it's from hueco mundo. State yourself and your business here." Rukia said to the pale man.

" Lilith Kaname." He said as he looked over to Rukia then to Lilith." Come with me." He said to her."

"No who are you" Lilith said as he reached out to grab her using sonido to grab her throat." Ah let me go!" She horses out. Rukia then attacked. Only her blade effective towards his clothing giving Rukia a surprise. The pale man stabbed Rukia in the stomach with his bare hands and set Lilith on the ground.

"Insolent pest." He spat at an unconscious Rukia, venom filled his words. Lilith scared for her life ran over to Rukia and preformed a healing kido she had learned from Isane." Let's go you are wanted by lord Aizen." He said monotoned.

"Lord Aizen! Hm your just gunna have to drag or knock me out if you are gunna take me to him. Cuz I've heard of what he has done." She said as she thought about her brother that was with Aizen.

"Ha with pleasure." Lilith heard a voice not of the pale man shout behind her. Then the man hid her up side the head and she fainted.

"Grimjow the woman was to be unharmed." The pale man said to his partner. The partner simply shrugged he's shoulders and ruffled his own electric blue hair.

"Shut the fuck up Ulquiorra nobody asked you. Plus she told me to knock her out." A buff man with electric blue hair and blue under eye shadow said angrily to Ulquiorra.

"She also said that we could drag her" Ulquiorra said in his monotoned voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah just get rid of all this stupid fog I can't see shit" the partner, Grimjow, said as he threw an unconscious Lilith over his shoulder."who's that chick" he nodded his he'd over to Rukia. Only to be exposed in the morning light as the fog faded away. Then they both entered the garganta to hueco mundo.

"Ulquiorra, and Grimjow I'm glad that you have returned. I'm sure you didn't find her too troubling." Lord Aizen said as the two men walked in with Lilith on Grimjows shoulder." And I see that she is unconscious as well" he said as Gin walked over.

"Oh what do we have here? Silly Lilly is here? Lord Aizen what she doing here" Gin said to lord Aizen.

"She will be our guest now gin will you take her to an empty room" lord Aizen said as he took Lilith from Grimjows shoulder.

"Will do boss." Gin said as he walked out to let Aizen talk to Ulquiorra and Grimjow. Once down the empty hall way gin held Lilith more tightly and more closer to him. Letting her soft breathing and his foot steps be the only noise till he opened a door to reveal a big room." Oh Lilly Lilly I'm so happy to see you here now get your rest we shall meet later." He said to her as he laid her on a purple bed and left the room.

" hmmnnn" Lilith said as she stretched."hm just a dream" she turned over and was greeted by the purple bed."…hold up. Rewind." She said as she turned back around and yelled."oh he'll no" at the top of her lungs.

"Is something wrong Lilith?" Aizen said as he walked into the sat on a white couch.

"Captain Aizen? Is that you? Wow well you changed…a lot." Lilith said as she remembered the friendly relaxed captain that wore glasses turn into a whole new person she new none of.

"Yes I guess you can say I have. Do you know where you are Lilith." Aizen said as she began to look around the room.

"Um hueco mundo, right? I remember that Rukia told me about it before those two guys came." Lilith said as she remembered what happened to Rukia.

"Yes you are correct. There will be a meeting soon so I shall have someone come and get you. There are clothes in the bathroom for you please change now." Aizen said as he got up and left the room. When he left the room Lilith swiftly got up and searched for the bathroom. When she found it she turned the water on cold and plugged up the sink, letting it fill up and stuck her head in the freezing water trying to awake from this 'dream'.

~knock knock~

"Miss Lilith I'm coming in." A voice called from outside the bathroom. As Lilith ran as fast as she could with her head dripping wet in cold water.

"Who is it I'm coming" Lilith yelled already to late for a woman with caramel skin and blond hair walked in."oh hey there who are-" Lilith began as she tried to stop. Unfortunately she slipped and fell on her elbows, the water dripping from her hair causing the little accident." Ouchy that hurt."

"My name is Halibel tres espada and I'm here to take you to the meeting. Can you please get dressed" Halibel said to Lilith as she went to the bathroom and retrieved lilithes new clothes and handed them to her.

"Thank you Halibel" Lilith said as she began to change into a pair of skin tight shiny paints and a white skin tight long sleeved shirt with a black zipper that zips up in the front like a jacket." Umm Halibel I have a problem can you help me."she said to the blond

"Yes Miss Lilith what is the problem she turned around to see Lilith as pale as Ulquiorra.

"I…can't breath…this shirt is…too tight on my chest, please call …me lil." She said as she held onto her chest.

"Yes…Lil all you need to do is in zip the shirt till your able to breath" Halibel said as she walked over to Lilith and unzipped her shirt." See you can breath now. Your breasts are just really big are you ready to go now."

"Wait I'm not to comfortable with this." Lilith said as Halibel began to walk out of the room." Wait Halibel don't leave me" she said as she held her almost exposed chest.

Find out what happens to Lilith at the meeting


	3. Chapter 3

Wait Halibel. Stop walking. I can't keep up. And I'm still not to sure about this shirtthen I heard someone at the door and rushed to get it but Halibel had already let herself in and because my hair was wet I sliped and fell." She said as Aizen simply shook his head

"My sweet Lilly you must be more careful about things like that. And at the meeting you must learn how to control that anger of yours." Aizen said as he patted Lilith's head.

"Yes Aizen my apologies. But he deserved it." Lilith said as Grimjow popped through her head.

"He may have deserved it but you need to apologize to him." Aizen said as Lilith shook her head." I shall have Halibel accompany you she shall be here soon. Good bye Lilith" Aizen said.

"Oh wait, Aizen."

"Yes?"

"Where is Gin No Kiba, and i havent seen my brother around either."

Your brother had some business to attend to he although will be here shortly. As for your sword she is with me." Aizen explained to her." Now like i said Halibel will be here so you can apologize to Grimjow." With that Aiezen took his leave and closed the door behind him.

"Ugg why do I have to apologize to him he was the mean one, qnd why dos he have Gin No Kiba" Lilith said as she walked to the door."oh hey there person I don't know" Lilith said to the tall black haired man.

"Names Nnoitora." He said as he pushed his way through the door and sat on the couch. puttingt his scyth next to him." I told Halibel that I would take ya to Grimjow but since I hate the blue ass bastard I decided that imma chill here." Nnoitora said as he lazily stretched

"Can't you hang out in your own room why did you come over here." Lilith said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor.

"My rooms a fucking mess" Nnoitora explained

"And you cant clean it?"

"No"

"Well why not"

"I already got comfy"

"Dude really get out, you are starting to bug me. Plus i need to go look for sombody."

"Really who, not that jackass right?" Nnoitora said as Lilith grew tired of him ignoring her.

"I dont need to tell you. So. get. out. Now." Lilith said as her spiritual pressure rose.

"... No" Nnoitora said unintimidated by Lilith's spiritual pressure.

"Fine" Lilith said as she walked over to Nnoitora and grabbed his hand. Before he could even register what Lilith was doing he was thrown through liliths door. Creating a huge hole in the wall. Espadas around him just stared one of them being the sexta, Grimjow, who merely laughed his ass off yet again. "Hey dont forget your weapon." Lilith said as she threw the weapon, grimjow although was in the way.

"Hey watch were your throwing shit!" Grimjow yelled as he moved out of the way with a millisecond left. The scythe was wedged in the wall next to Grimjow.

"What ever, Nnoitora stay out of my room." Lilith said as she walked away to look for her brother.

-10 minutes later-

"Shit im lost" lilith said as she hung her head low and walked into a random room. The room was white although very messy.

"Why hello there. Who may you be?" Said a man clad un white. The man wore a black eye patch and a thick blue horizontal stripe along the right side of his eye.

"O-oh h-hello there you spooked me" Lilith said as she stared around the room." This place is a pig sty." She said barely audible.

"Your name" said the man.

"Lilith. Just call me lil though. Whats yours."

" Tesla Lindocruz. You will have to leave now.

"And whys that."

"As you can see from the mess... i must clean until my master returns."

"May i ask you a question Tesla?"

"Make it quick please."

"Do you know your way around here? If so can you show me around i have been trying to look for my brother, but i cant find him."

" i do know my way around here. But i do not have the time to show you."

"Oh yeah 'house keeping' i forgot. Well imma just stay here till your done. Hey Tesla who's your master anyways."

"My master is Nnoitora the eight espada. You may stay here if you wish, although i dont know how Nnoitora will react with a woman in his room."

"Nnoitora is your master. Well that was bound to happen." Lilith said as she sat on a white bed that tesla just finished making.

"What do you mean 'bound to happen'" Tesla questioned as he picked up some of Nnoitoras clothing.

"Umm yeah, he wandered into my room so i kicked him out." Lilith said leaving out the violent detail.

"Oh"

"Yup. Well this kinda feels awkward" Lilith said after a while. When Tesla looked up to speak he noticed Nnoitora behind Lilith. Nnoitora simply put his finger up to his closed mouth and walked more closely to lilith.

"So what do you think of master Nnoitora?" Tesla said to distract Lilith.

"Um well... I think he's ok. But he is very defiant... I hardly know him but thats what i think of him." Lilith said before before she turned around and saw that nnoitora was behind her. Lilith screamed loudly and fell off the bed from fright.

**meeting room**

-character change-

"Lord Aizen i have returned" said a dark skinned man with black braided hair.

"Good, your sister is here."said Aizen. This caught Tousen very off gaurd for the man was more than over protective of her.

"What do you mean. Why did you bring lilith here?"

"Well the palace felt lonely and quite. And also, we all miss you sister she was a dear friend with gin and myself." With that a faint shriek was heard and Tousen quickly excused himself and rushed to where the scream was.

"Thats what you get, nobody throws me and gets away with it. But since you almost got Grimjow i let you off easy." Nnoitora laughed.

"Owww stop laughing it wasnt funny. Can you at least help me up" lilith whined.

"... No, Tesla dont help her up." Nnoitora said as Tesla obeyed his wishes.

"Lilly?" A familliar voice rang in liliths ears. She quickly got up and rushed to the door way where her brother stood.

"H-hey bro. Long time no see..."


End file.
